Memories past
by JH01
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were friends when they were little. They had to soon part, but Kagome and her mother got into a drastic car crash. 14 years later, they met again unknowingly...InuKag...On hiatus
1. The past is unsure

A/N: Hey, hey, hey everyone! This is a new story that has been on my mind for weeks. Those of you who have read my other fanfiction story, Halfway 'round my heart, it could be updated after winter vacation, but just hope it'll come before then. And for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, just check out my other fanfic.! Okay here's the first chapter!

x

x

**Memories Past**

Chapter one:

The past is unsure

* * *

'"_Hey there Ericko," someone called._

_The young woman spun around to find her best friend calling her._

"_Oh hey Suko," greeted Ericko. "What are you doing here?"_

_Suko smiled. "Can't I visit my best friend?"_

"_Well, that depends," replied Ericko._

_Both of the ladies laughed and headed inside the mansion. They found that their children were gone. _

"_Where could those kids be?" they both asked at the same time._

.v.

_Laughter was in the air as two little children chased each other with a game of tag. _

"_You can't catch me," sneered a little boy. _

"_Oh yeah," shouted the little girl. _

_They ran all over the deserted fields playing cheerfully. Then all of a sudden, the little girl slipped and fell down. Her knee was bleeding non-stop. The little boy turned around and went to the girl's aid._

"_Kag?" he asked. "Are you alright?"_

_The little girl smiled. "There's nothing to worry about Inu, I'm okay," she assured but then winced at the pain._

"_What do you mean your okay?" retorted the little boy. "Your knee is bleeding so much."_

_Then he had an idea. "Hey Kag, climb on my back," he insisted. "I'll take you home."_

_The little girl nodded and slowly climbs on his back. The little boy swiftly ran to the mansion to find their mothers, drinking tea._

"_Mom, Kagome's hurt," he said._

"_Oh dear," said Ericko. "Kagome, are you alright dear?" _

_Kagome nodded. "It's just a scratch mom, nothing serious."_

"_Come on dear, let's clean that scratch," said Ericko as she pulled Kagome into the bathroom._

_Suko turned to her son. "What happened here Inuyasha?" she asked with her arms crossed._

_Inuyasha looked at the floor and said, "Well, me and Kagome were playing tag and then she slipped over something and got hurt."_

_Suko went on her hind legs and said, "At least there wasn't any drastic accident." _

_Kagome and her mother came back. Everything was fine now. _

"_Okay, you kids shouldn't play tag again," informed Ericko and she turned to Kagome. "Kagome dear, why don't you show Inuyasha the wine cellar?"_

_Kagome nodded and took Inuyasha's hand. They left the room in a split second._

_Ericko sat down on the couch. "Now, where were we?"_

_They both smiled and continued talking about various things._

.v.

"_Here it is Inu!" proclaimed Kagome. "This is the place where the oldest red wines are stored and my mom told me the longer the wine, the taster it is."_

_Inuyasha nodded in utter amazement._

_Then his mind went back to the subject when Kagome got hurt._

"_Uh, Kagome..." he began._

_She turned around and faced him. "Yes," she asked._

"_How's your knee?" he advised. "I'm really sorry."_

_Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Inu, it's my fault for being real clumsy."_

_Inuyasha just shook his head and they continued walking. They were the best of friends and nothing would change that. Nothing..._

.v.

_Chances are. It has._

_That was day when Inuyasha and his mother had to leave and head home._

_Inuyasha and Kagome were both devastated but Kagome had a surprise._

"_Here Inu," she said and handed him what looks like, half of a small pink jewel with his name engraved in. "This is half of a shikon jewel that my grandpa left me. It's supposed to bring luck to whatever."_

_Inuyasha stared at the jewel and smiled. "Thanks Kag," he said place the necklace around his neck. "I'll always cherish it." _

_They both hugged each other and said their last good-byes. Last._

.v.

_Ericko and Kagome were in the car and they were going to visit Inuyasha and her mother. Kagome was real excited and held on to her necklace with her name engraved._

_But that night, luck wasn't with them. A car suddenly swerved into their car and crashed into each other into a nearby ditch. The passengers were not budging at all but a little girl did come out lucky as she was pulled away into a nearby river. The cars suddenly then blew up into a fire. And the remaining drivers died._

.v.

_The young woman sobbed at her best friend and her best friend daughter's death._

"_No!" cried Suko. "This can't happen. Why?"_

_Inuyasha overheard the news and now was in his room. He was seven years old. He understands concepts like these. Tears formed in his eyes._

"_Kag..." he whispered as he silently held into the small half piece of jewel that Kagome gave him. _

_The clear night lit sky rained gloomy raindrops that made a little sound as it touches a solid surface. Little do they know little girl of six years old was found by a nearby orphanage. _

_l_

_l_

_**Fourteen years later...**_

_l_

_l_

The glass doors opened for the wealthy wine experts. Everyone walked in, casually wearing elegant clothing looking all important.

Kagome rushed to get inside wearing a laced black dress that fit perfectly on her body, which went down to her knees. After a couple of steps, the security guards stopped her.

"May I have your pass miss?" asked the guard.

Kagome sighed. 'Why are they stopping me? Why aren't they checking the other people here?' She zipped open her purse to look for it. But after that second, the guards mumbled a "He's here. Mr. Tashio is here." In a split second, the guards headed for the door. Outside, a man in a ivory black suit got out of the limousine. The man looked he was in his mid- twenties and looked really handsome with his silvery white hair and dog-like ears.

Reporters were crowding in and the security guards quickly got him to the door. The man walked past Kagome as she stared after him. Looking around, Kagome followed in walking behind. She got a seat at a table with unfamiliar people. The exhibition began and the man Kagome saw before was standing on the platform.

"I'm Inuyasha Tashio and I welcome you all to examine my new wine product, 'A taste of the past,' he said.

A glass table appeared at the front platform that revealed a simple wine bottle. Kagome had her note pad out writing down that information. 'Taste of the past.'

"This here is a sweet, sensational taste of red wine I'm sure you'll all like," he exclaimed.

Kagome held up her glass of red wine and took a sip. 'Most memorable, such good taste.' As Mr. Tashio went on talking about the wine, Kagome wrote down as much as she could. But then her hand slipped and her pen fell to the floor. She looked around for her pen but there was no sign of it. Inuyasha walked by to see that she was in need of a pen so he took one out of his coat and handed it to her.

"Here, use this," he said with a smile.

Kagome grabbed the pen and thanked him.

"Well, thank you all for coming today and I hope you'd all come back again for a much newer red wine, on my next exhibition.

Everyone stood up and headed for the exit doors. Kagome placed her notepad and pen in her purse and looked back at Inuyasha. 'He seems familiar,' she shrugged at the sudden thought and followed everyone else.

Inuyasha met up with his parents who were sitting at the front table the whole time.

"That was wonderful dear," cooed Mrs. Tashio.

"That's my boy," said Mr. Tashio. "Too bad your brother couldn't witness this but he had a meeting with a Mr. Ebina at a conference in the states."

Inuyasha snarled at this. "I couldn't care less if he came or not," he sneered.

"Now Inuyasha," informed his mother. "Why can't you boys get along? After all, you both are adults."

Inuyasha shrugged and went to the exit with his parents following behind.

Kagome was standing by the curve, waiting for a taxi to come. 'Man. Where's a taxi when you need one and looked at her wrist watch. Inuyasha didn't notice her and went into his limousine. He left first as his parents wait for another to come.

Kagome was standing right beside them still waiting. The limo came up and Mr. and Mrs. Tashio started to head for the car until Mrs. Tashio slipped but Kagome caught her before she fell.

"Thank you dear," thanked Mrs. Tashio and she got into the limo.

"No problem," she replied.

Mr. Tashio was already in the limo so he didn't see the scene. And the limo took off. Mrs. Tashio couldn't help it but thought that the young girl that helped her looked fairly familiar.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter and remember to read and review everyone. See ya!

...Eternalhappiness


	2. What is happiness?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and I almost forgot to tell you this entire story is kind of based on a Chinese but totally different!

A/N: Hey everyone! Winter break is here so there's plenty of time to update stories as I am. I might be doing a new story, you never know.

Oh, I forgot one detail towards this whole story, when Kagome was little; she was in a car crash right? Well, she sort of had a hit on the head and she didn't remember all that much only her happy memories and with Inuyasha so she has a new name and she also remembers her mother but not her name. I just put her name in the first chapter because I want all of you to know it's her and all of them too. Well, here's the second chapter!

x

x

**Memories past**

Chapter two:

What is happiness?

* * *

Cars swerved here and there. Inuyasha was going to his company's headquarters. He typed the last of his work in his laptop. The limousine stopped at a stoplight and Inuyasha closed his laptop and looked out of the car window. There was a red wine restaurant across the street that made him remember one of those happy memories he had when he was little.

.**Flashback**.

"_Hey mommy," said a little boy. "This place is pretty."_

_The little boy's mother smiled. "You are right Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha looked out the car window. "What are those in the bushes?" he curiously asked. _

"_Well, those are grape bushes to make sweet red wine," she answered. "Aunty Ericko owns this whole lot of land dear."_

_Inuyasha awed in response._

_They stopped at a driveway where a woman and a little girl were standing on the footsteps of the mansion. The car came to a stopped and Inuyasha didn't budge. His mother looked at him in confusion._

"_What's wrong dear?" asked his mother. "Are you alright?"_

"_Mommy," began the seven year old._

"_Yes?" she asked eagerly._

"_I have to go to the bathroom," he replied scratching the back of his head._

_His mother sighed. "I thought it was something important."_

"_But it is," he exclaimed. "I gotta go now!"_

"_Alright, alright," she answered and took his arm and dragged him inside._

"_Well, hello Su-," she stopped talking when her friend was practically running to the door dragging a little boy with her._

"_I'm sorry Ericko, but Inuyasha has to go to the bathroom," she said to her friend walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind._

_The little girl giggled. Her mother kneeled down right beside her and said, "Don't laugh dear, I'm sure you don't want little Inuyasha to hear."_

"_Yes mommy," replied the little girl. "But mommy, who are they?"_

_Her mother smiled. "Well, they are our friends and guests Kagome," she began. "Remember to be polite dear."_

_Kagome nodded in response and the bathroom door opened and the young woman and a little boy walked out._

"_Oh Inuyasha," she said. "Please don't wait until the last minute to tell me you had to go to the bathroom."_

_The young boy nodded. "Yes mommy."_

_The young woman turned her friend and went up to hug her._

"_Sorry about that Ericko, Inuyasha is will, learning to potty train a bit," she whispered to her friend. "But he is still learning."_

"_Mommy," snarled Inuyasha. He hated it when his mother tells everyone all of his personal secrets. It's just plain mean._

"_Alright dear," she replied. "Well, is this the little Kagome I've heard so much about?"_

_Kagome came up to the young woman looking all cute in her dress overalls. Suko held her little delicate hands. "Well, hello dear," she greeted. "You might not remember me because you were such a little baby at that time."_

_Kagome nodded and handed Suko a small white rose. Suko was very impressed._

"_My dear, is this for me?" she asked. "It's so beautiful."_

"_Yes Mrs. Tashio," replied Kagome. "I picked it from our gardens."_

"_Please young Kagome, call me auntie Suko," she informed. "Wouldn't that sound better?"_

_Kagome nodded and smiled at the young woman._

_Kagome's mother walked up to Inuyasha. "Is this the little tough Inuyasha, I've had heard so much?"_

_Inuyasha hid behind his mother. "I'm sorry Ericko but Inuyasha is kind of shy," she said. "He doesn't normally talk to anyone that much."_

"_Oh," understood Ericko. "Just like his father isn't it? Well, Kagome, why don't you show Inuyasha around our ranch and tell him all about it?"_

"_Yes mommy," replied Kagome and she took his hand to the witness the acres of land._

_Kagome happily walked to the gardens but Inuyasha just gruffly walked behind her his arms crossed. Kagome turned around to Inuyasha._

"_What's wrong?" she asked. "You seem so very quiet." _

_Inuyasha didn't answer and just ignored her. Kagome was very furious._

"_Come on just tell me," she pleaded._

"_Just leave me alone," he sneered and walked past her. He just walked a couple of steps until he heard a small whimper behind him. He turned around to see Kagome on the ground, what looks like she was crying away._

_Inuyasha panicked. "Uh..." he stuttered. "What's wrong?"_

_Kagome didn't answer and continued whimpering, covering her face. Inuyasha now felt really guilty. She was just being friendly and he had to open his big mouth._

"_Awe come on," he pleaded. "Please don't cry. I'm sorr-," he was cut off by a small laughter coming towards the girl._

_Kagome couldn't help it anymore and practically laughed her head off. Inuyasha was now as mad as ever._

"_YOU WERE JOKING!" he yelled. "Why you little..."_

_Kagome started running away from him laughing constantly. "You actually fell for it," she cooed._

_Inuyasha ran after and he was real angry. No one had ever tricked him, no one until this girl came along with her little conniving jokes. _

"_Oh come on, it was just a joke," she assured. "You started it anyways."_

"_Me?" he questioned. "I so did not start it. You did"_

_Kagome stopped in her tracks as well as Inuyasha. She turned around to face him. "I so did not."_

"_Did too."_

"_Did not."_

"_Did too."_

"_Did not."_

"_Did no-"_

"_Okay, okay," said Kagome. "We could go on for hours."_

_Inuyasha huffed. "Feh, I can stay here for days if I have to."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "Whatever."_

.**End of flashback**.

Inuyasha smiled. 'Kagome, I miss you.' The stoplight turned green and the car moved. As soon as the car drove away, Kagome came in by with her bright pink bicycle in front of the red wine restaurant. She had worked here for over a year now and was loving it. Red wine is her dream. Of bringing out the best. She knew a lot about it but didn't know why though. She also has this memory of a young boy that she use to play with.

Kagome sat in front of the glass windows and waited. Sure she was early but she wanted to wait. She could remember encouraging words from her mother.

.**Flashback**.

"_Hey mommy," asked the little girl. "I made a new friend today."_

_The little girl's mother smiled. "Oh really, is it him?"_

"_Yes!" she exclaimed. "He's really funny at times and I really like him."_

_Her mother laughed. "Do you know what 'like' is, dear?"_

_The girl nodded and said, "To like someone is not to hate someone."_

"_Oh really," said her mother._

"_Uh huh," she replied. "And you know what mommy, when I grow up, I want to marry someone just like him."_

_Her mother laughed again. "You're so small and you talk of marriage already?" she questioned and then hugged Kagome close to her. "But remember my words dear, when you're older, you always have to keep that happiness and never let go of it, alright?"_

_The girl nodded then asked, "Mommy, but what is happiness?"_

"_Happiness is a feeling that makes everyone feel happy inside and it's not what money can buy. Happiness has to have two people, andtwo hearts and you have to cherish that."_

"_I'll remember," the six year old girl promised and she hugged her mother tightly._

.**End of flashback**.

Kagome smiled and then said to herself, "Yep, keep trying and I'll get my happiness."

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers:

**inu-dog-dem**- Oh thanks! They will meet soon. You'll see!

**kirara-04**- I know. LOL!

**inukagfans**- See, I continued. (smiles dumbly)

**Fieryangel87**- Thanx! Maybe if you have free time, updating wouldn't be so hard.

**evil-oni101**- Well, the username from this Chinese drama that were one of my favorites and that's the point when I thought it would be cool!

**nannette-**That could depend of course. I mean maybe if I could. You never know!

**Theblackdemoness**- The whole wine thing is somewhat supposed in the story and as I said in the first chapter, she lives in this orphanage.

**annoyinglilfoxdemon**- Oh I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would I?

**MoonGirl19**- In a couple of chapter's maybe, but this story will have some surprises so wait and see! (Laughs crazily)

**lolppl67**- Like I said, very soon!

**inu and kag fan till death**- Oh don't worry, I did update didn't I? (smiles)

**Nekomata-17**- Thanks, I will!

* * *

A/N: So there's the second chapter everyone, remember to read and review and have a very Merry Christmas everyone and have a Happy New Year! (Although I might update sooner, you never know!) See ya!

... Eternalhappiness


	3. Everyone

Disclaimer: Inuyasha ain't mine ok! cries

A/N: Oh thank you everybody for all your reviews! I'm so flattered. Well, now that every well sort of, detailed out. Well, I'm really sorry that the last chapter and maybe this chapter too are short, but there wasn't really any time. Sorry! The next chapter would be a thrill! So here's the chapter...

(**I know all of you are waiting for the part where they meet again but that will be in the next chapter alright. This chapter shows everyone! Ok, maybe not everyone.**)

x

x

**Memories past**

Chapter three:

Everyone

* * *

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap,' thought Kagome. 'I am so dead. Kagura said if I'm late again, she will so kill me!' Kagome rode her bike as fast as she can to work. She had almost forgot, she was at a wine tasting convention and completely lost track of time. As soon as she got there, Kagura was standing at the front entrance. She wasn't pleased.

"Oh hey Kagura," greeted Kagome. "I'm really sorry."

Kagura looked at her wristwatch and said, "Your one minute late."

"But, my watch says-," Kagura cut her off.

"I don't care what your watch says. Mine is always right, so you're a minute late and that means I have got to take out ten percent off your paycheque," sneered. "Now get to work."

Kagome was utterly mad. "Yes ma'am," she muttered and went into the kitchen.

This was one of the things she hated here. Kagura's lecturing. What if she's just one minute late, that's just sixty seconds isn't it? Kagome washed the last of her dishes, but then more came. 'Argh! Not exactly the job any girl wants isn't it?

.v.

The sky has just stopped raining and it had became quiet. The office door creaked opened. Mother Kaede looked up to the person who opened her office door. She smiled as Kagome came into the room.

"Oh Kayoko," began Kaede. "Did you finish work?"

Kagome (Kayoko) smiled. "Yes mother Kaede," she replied and placed two boxes on her desk. "Here are some biscuits for the children, their really good."

"Oh Kayoko, it is not needed. You don't want the children to become all big and round," cooed Kaede. "Don't spoil them."

"Hey, they're lovable," she exclaimed and then she handed Kaede an envelope. "Here's this month's paycheck."

Kaede looked at the envelop and smiled. "Dear Kayoko, you do this every single month. All the children are so very lucky."

"Oh don't mention it," she replied. "This place is my home; of course I'd like to help."

"But dear, you work in day and night, sooner or later, you'll be so tired," exclaimed Kaede. "That won't do at all."

"Don't worry about it," assured Kagome with a smile. "But if you're really worried, then I promise you I'll be back by midnight. But now I'm pretty tired. Good night Kaede."

"But..." began Kaede but Kagome already left the office. 'That child, what a heart she has.'

.v.

The next day was a beautiful day with the sun shining bright in the clear blue sky. The children in the orphanage were in class today, with their teacher playing wonderfully on the piano.

She elegantly pressed the keys with every note sounding quite impressive. A man in his mid-twenties walked into the room with flowers behind his back. The children saw the man and giggled faintly. The man shushed them and they all stood up and went out the door. Their teacher didn't even notice this act. When all of the children left the room, the man slowly crept up to the young teacher who was still playing. She then stopped playing and turned to see the children gone. She turned around see the man's presence. She smiled at the man.

"Oh, hey Miroku," she greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Miroku smiled. "Have you forgotten Sango? I said I would help you with the children didn't I?" he questioned and handed her the bouquet of flowers. He moved in to kiss her but she pulled back.

"The children are waiting for us," she said blushing and left the room.

Miroku sighed but smiled.

.v.

Just not far from the orphanage, there stood a quite large Hotel Inn. A most 'familiar' man in his mid-twenties came out of the house and stood in the massive garden.

"Wow, it's pretty hot today," exclaimed the man. "Well, it's off to get to work now."

He got out his gardening tools and trimmed some of the bushes in the garden. He was the son of a rich man that owned a very, very outgoing Summer Hotel Inn. But that changed when the owner died of a very ill illness and left his fortune to his only child. The troubling thing was that the owner's son was only twelve at that time so he had to stay in an orphanage until he was eighteen. Now today, he was twenty-one and he was keeping good shape of his father's old Summer Hotel Inn.

"Oh hey, are you Mr. Kouga Daigo?" asked a mailman that just came.

The man turned around. "Yes, I'm Kouga Daigo. Is there something you want?"

"Uh yes, this package just came for you," exclaimed the mailman and handed Kouga the package. "Just sign here please."

Kouga grabbed the package and signed the shipping paper. "Thanks."

"Good day," said the mailman and left the grounds.

"Yeah, good day," he replied quietly and got his sunglasses out and placed them over his eyes.

.v.

"Wheeh!" wailed a child. "I don't want a shot!"

"Oh come on dear, you don't want to be sick do you?" said Kaede. "It'll be just one poke, nothing more."

"NO!" the little boy cried. "It hurts!"

Sango kneeled down next to the little boy. "How would you know, Toru?" she answered thoughtfully. "You haven't even gotten it yet."

Toru sniffled a bit and then answered, "Because! It just does."

Sango shook her head. "If you do, then I'll give a lollipop alright," she assured.

"O...okay," he replied and shut his eyes tightly.

Miroku chuckled at the little kid and got out the 'painfully' shot. "Okay Toru, you're gonna count down to ten and then you'll it, alright."

The little boy nodded and stuck his arm out. "One...two...three..."

Little did he know Miroku already did give him the little pinch at the count of three. But Toru did not notice.

"...eight...nine...ten..." The little boy fluttered his eyes open. "Why aren't you giving me a shot?" he asked.

Miroku smiled. "I already did, you didn't even notice it."

The little boy just '_ohhed_' and went inside the building with a grape-flavored lollipop in his hand.

"Well _doctor_, you sure did outdo yourself," cooed Sango. "How do you do it?"

Miroku grinned at her and simply said, "I'm not a doctor for nothing."

"Well, thank you very much to come in every month for a check up for the children," said Kaede thankfully. "The children are very lucky."

"No problem Kaede," he replied. "Just love to help."

Kaede chuckled and followed the children inside. Miroku placed all of his medicine in his medical case and turned to Sango.

"How about dinner?" he asked her.

Sango smiled and nodded. That's when Kagome came to the building's entrance with her bright pink bike. She notice Sango and Miroku in the corner and decided to greet them.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "What 'cha doing?"

"The children all got their shots today and we're packing up," Sango exclaimed. "Only Toru was a nuisance."

"Oh well, at least he got it right?" she questioned. "So I'll go inside now, catch 'cha both later, gotta find Kikyo." And with a last wave she disappeared into the building."

Sango smiled. Kagome and she had been best friends ever since they meet. She couldn't believe that Kagome would be flowing down by the orphanage's river. At least she didn't have any serious injuries. God bless her. Sango was cut off by her thoughts of a certain person hands were 'touching' her behind. She gritted her teeth and smacked Miroku into unconsciousness. She walked inside leaving a red faced, twitching Miroku, on the floor.

"See ya at dinner," she huffed.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay, I know it's not 'that' long but surely the next chapter would be interesting because that's when they meet! Please read and review everyone and stay toon for the next chapter coming soon! Have a Happy New Year! Yeah, 2005!

...Eternalhappiness


	4. A wet encounter

Disclaimer: Inuyasha

A/N: Ok, ok I'm really, really sorry for not updating for a while. I know all of you were waiting for this part! Well, just a couple of words. From now on, this story is **completely** going through a whole different direction. How? Now, I'm not going through the whole perspective plot of the Chinese movie I was suppose to base this story after so now it's all up to me! So yeah, now getting on to the story, I hope you like it!

x

x

**Memories past**

Chapter four:

A wet encounter

* * *

Kagome got up to her room finding Kikyo, sitting on her bed reading a mystery novel. Kikyo was so into her book that she didn't even notice anyone was walking in. Kagome made a mischievous face and slowly crept to her side. Kikyo had glasses that surrounded her brown eyes and scratched the tip of her nose. "No need Kayoko, I know you're here," she suddenly said that freaked Kagome out. Now the game was on her.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "If you knew then why didn't you call out?"

Kikyo closed her book and took her glasses off of her eyes. "Kayoko, I've known you for a while now, don't you think I know everything you do?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that brings me about the time when Miroku..."

Suddenly Kikyo's face turned red. "He... uh..."

Kagome smirked. "And what was that?"

Kikyo sat up from her bed. "He... he... uh you know what, I uh gotta water the shoes... uh I mean flowers." She quickly ran out of the room. Kagome looked back to see if she really did go, but knowing Kikyo, she forgot her shoes. With one last glance, she lied down on her bed and laughed. "Of course you know Kikyo, all of us were there, you know, swimming and you know how he has a problem with 'tying' knots. And then all of a sudden, his trunks uh... appeared on top of the pool and..."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" yelled Kikyo by the stair case blushing madly. "Don't ever bring that up again."

Kagome hugged her pillow tightly and giggled even more. "Hey, it's not my fault that Miroku didn't know how to swim then and held onto you tightly. Besides, we were only ten years old, no need to get embarrass."

Kikyo walked into the room, red as a tomato. "A girl at that age still has a reputation you know"

Kagome stopped laughing. "No I don't know."

Kikyo stuck out her tongue at her. "Well, I gotta go, Onigumo is taking me to dinner."

"Ok, lovebirds," Kagome cooed. "Have a nice time."

Kikyo gave Kagome an icy glare. "We're not a couple, it's just a friendly outing between friends."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, then you won't mind another 'friend' would join you guys on a friendly outing?"

Kikyo crossed her arms. "You don't mean **you** do you?"

Kagome jumped up happily, clapping her hands. "Ding, ding, ding you've got it!"

Kikyo closed her eyes and gave out a big sigh. "Kayoko..." She opened her eyes again and saw Kagome sitting back down on her bed, reading the Japan Times.

"Have fun then," she instructed. "'member to be home by nine, ok young lady?"

Kikyo gave out a small giggle and then stood straight like a military cadet and answered, "Yes ma'am." And she went out the door.

Kagome gave out a depressing sigh. "I'm bored!" Right at that moment, her cell phone rang. She rumbled through her handbag and took out her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Kayoko."

Kagome smiled. "Oh hey Kouga, what's up?"

"Uh you know boredom."

Kagome giggled. "You want to do anything?"

There was a short silence before he answered, "Want to go fishing by the lake at my house?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'll be right over."

"Ok, see ya then, bye."

"Bye."

.v.

"... My company is grateful for your offer, Mr. Tashio. We'll have our people call your people for further contract regulations."

Inuyasha nodded at the man's words. "I'll be waiting." They both handshake and Inuyasha escorted the two business man out of his office. Inuyasha sat back down on his chair and sighed. 'I need a break,' he thought in frustration. Just today, he had about five clients to talk to and it's just two o'clock. He stood up and took off his outer coat and swung it over his shoulder. He went out of his office and turned to his secretary. "Yura, I going out for a while, tell my clients to have the meetings another day."

Yura didn't protest but just nodded and answered. "Yes, Mr. Tashio." Taking one last glace at him she got back to work.

.v.

The water splashed at Kagome face in due of the slippery fish. "Ahh... Kouga get the basket."

Kouga held out the basket and she carefully placed the fish inside. "Wow Kayoko! This fish looks good enough to eat."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "But the fish smell isn't inviting." She quickly swung her fishing pole into the lake and quietly waited. Kouga did the same.

At this silence, Kouga began a conversation. "So, how's work these past few days?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "It's that insolating manager of mine. The other day when I came to work, I was only like, one minute late and what does she do? Take ten percent off of my pay cheuqe. Who does she think she is?"

Kouga rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... the manager?"

Kagome glared at him. "That's not what I meant."

Kouga just shrugged in response but then was distracted by a tug on his pole. Kagome jumped in surprise. "Oh, haul it in Kouga!"

Kouga pulled with all of his might and finally got the fish. Unfortunately, it was just a little trout. Kagome sweat dropped. "Uh... all that hauling for nothing."

Kouga had an embarrass look on his face. "How could a little guy like you, weigh so much?" He unhooked the fish and threw it back in the lake.

"Maybe you're just too weak," spoke Kagome, answering his question. "But it's okay. Not all men are strong."

Kouga huffed at her words. "Not strong? You could say I'm the strongest man alive." Showing off his muscles, what he wasn't ready for was the splash of water that was squirted to his face.

"Yeah, sure," cooed Kagome. "Whatever you say."

Kouga smirked. "That's right, whatever I say is true."

Kagome stuck out her tongue then gave out a small giggle.

.v.

Not far from where their playful conversation, Inuyasha stood by the railing looking out in the crescent lake. His hand held onto the half orb that cloaked around his neck. 'Kagome,' he thought. 'I'm sorry.' He felt as if it was his fault. Kagome and her mother were driving over to his house for his eighth birthday. Guessing that he wanted them to come earlier a few days was kind of greedy. It was his entire fault. If it wasn't for him, right now he and Kagome would be together.

He stared at the pink orb once again before a crow fluttered by, making him drop the necklace into the lake. "Damn that bird," he muttered. He took off his shoes and his silver watch to the ground. He slowly jumped over the railing and began looking for it.

.v.

After that small conversation, once again they began fishing. This practical moment wasn't here for long when Kagome notice a man not far from here, walking through the lake. "Oh my god! Kouga, look over there. The man is practically in suicide."

Kouga turned to his left. "Awe man, what does he think he's doing? Come on Kayoko." Kouga began approaching the side of the lake and called out to the man. "Hey, you there, what do you think your doing?" Kouga didn't get a response so he began tugging off his shoes and jumped into the flowing lake.

"Be careful Kouga," she advise him. Now, she could only stand and watch on land.

As Kouga approached the man, he called out, "What do you think your doing? Don't you know how deep this lake is?"

Inuyasha ignored him and continued looking for his childhood possession.

Kouga tried again. "Sir, please come out of this lake. It's not safe at all."

Inuyasha became paranoid and gave out a small growl. "Just get the hell away from me!"

Now Kouga was furious at the man's behavior. "I'm sorry if I have to do this but I have no choice. Kouga grabbed the man's shoulders and pulled to shore. The worst part was Inuyasha resisted and instead punched Kouga painfully on the face.

"I said 'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed.

Kouga didn't response but pulled him with full force. "Didn't I just tell you that this place is dangerous? You could get killed."

Inuyasha growled at the man. "WHO FUCK'N CARES!"

Kouga gave a full blow punch at Inuyasha and swiftly swim to shore. He threw Inuyasha on the ground and huffed for air.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was seriously pissed. "Who do you think you are, you smelly wolf?"

Again, Kouga tried to keep his anger sustained but it didn't help. "Maybe I regret saving your useless life. Maybe I should of let you drown to your death!"

Kagome began kneeling down hearing the two men practically biting their heads off. "Would you two boys shut up! Both of you were just in a dangerous situation. I don't think now, is the time for arguing. Now let's all get back to the house and get all dried up."

Both Inuyasha and Kouga had kept their mouths shut from Kagome's lecture. Inuyasha cursed under his breath and stood up. Once Kagome had a good look at him, she gasped. "Mr. Tashio?"

Inuyasha stared at the girl. She looked fairly familiar. With chocolate brown eyes, long raven hair, then it snapped. "Oh yeah, you're the girl from my last convention. Seeing that you know who I am, I surly do want to get out of these wet clothes."

Kagome looked back at Kouga who was steaming up and then turned back to Inuyasha. "Uh... sure."

* * *

A/N: So there you have it, meeting once again! Now, surly they don't know 'actually' who their exactly are yet but yeah, that would come out later in the chapters. So I hope all of you would enjoy this chapter and I'll hear from all of you again. Later!

...Eternalhappiness


	5. Staying

Disclaimer: It's kind of funny why people always does this disclaimer thing. I can't believe I'm doing it but it's a statement. I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: It's another day of the year and I'm not liking it one bit! Why? Maybe the lurking shadow of school's with homework or utter depression of something else? Anyways I'm sorry for not updating for a while. It's pretty hard to connect your story ideas and put them all together. Maybe it's easy for some of you but I'm totally confused. It's funny how I'm suppose to be working a project of mine right now then writing this chapter. Oh will, I'll get to it soon enough!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! And special thanks for **Snoochie**, for pointing that little mistake, thanks!

x

x

**Memories past**

Chapter five:

Staying

* * *

Kikyo shifted up from her seat. "This was a great dinner Onigumo."

Onigumo helped her up and smiled. "Anything for you."

Kikyo blushed and grabbed her coat, as will as Onigumo. They left the fine restaurant and walked to Onigumo's car. After they were all buckled up, they drove back to the orphanage. During the car ride they talked.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Onigumo. "Remember you have an appointment with me on Monday."

Kikyo frowned. "You're not gonna give me more medicine are you? I'm alright with painkillers."

Onigumo shook his head. "You want to get all better do you? Painkillers just adjust the pain for a while and it vanishes and you gotta take more again." He took her hand. "Just believe me, I'm a doctor."

Kikyo sighed and placed her hand to her chest. 'Just hope it would...'

.v.

Kagome tossed Inuyasha a towel to dry off. "Here's a towel, just dry and someone will bring your clothes." She walked out of the room. Right now, Inuyasha was in a small living room of a hotel nearby, a hotel that Kouga owned. He growled. 'Stupid wolf, now what am I gonna do? The necklace is gone.' He frowned, knowing it could be lost forever. 'I'm sorry Kagome. I should have been more careful.' His thoughts were interrupted by flying clothes that was thrown on his head. It was Kouga.

"Here you mutt, you can wear this for now. Kayoko wants to know if you're hungry," he asked with a glare.

Inuyasha took a look at the clothes and answered, "Sure, yeah whatever."

Kouga huffed at him, and then left the room. Surely enough Kayoko knows what she's doing, helping some guy that practically was gonna die. He hated the guy, for some reason he had a feeling that this Inuyasha would stay for a while. He crossed his arms. Great, just great.

.v.

Kagome hummed her little tune and smiled at the boiling pot. "Okay, a little bit of salt and pepper, chili for spice, herbs and... the noodles." Kagome looked over at Sango who was cutting the sushi into slices. "Hey Sango, can you pass me some chopsticks?" Sango looked up and wept some sweat off of her eyebrow and did as she was told.

"Here Kayoko," she answered. "Anything else?"

Kagome shook her head stirred up the noodles. Taking a spoon, she scooped in and took a little taste. "Yummy," she smiled. "Are you done Sango?"

Sango held out a dish of sushi and replied, "Yeah!"

Kagome nodded and held up the pot of noodles. "Dinner's ready!"

.v.

Everyone seated around the dinner table, all except for Kikyo and Onigumo. All bowls, chopsticks and napkins was neatly placed around the table. As everyone seated down, Kagome and Sango brought out all the dishes they were making. Kagome seated right next to Inuyasha and Sango sat across. The doors swift open and in came Miroku. "Hey everybody, bring on the food." He took a seat next to Sango and then noticed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Miroku? Oh long time no see... lecher."

Miroku grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh will, how are you? Last time I saw you, you were into a wine industry. How's that coming along?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I practically own some wine companies and especially the Tetseiga Corporation, my finest of all."

While they were talking, everyone got a bit of what they were talking about. Kagome blinked once then twice. "Will... eat up everyone, where were you Miroku?"

Both men sat down and ate. "I had a client for a medical reason, no biggie."

Kagome nodded as if she understood. Their was a small silence in the air as everyone ate, too weird since Mr. Tashio, a big company businessmen was here with them. So Kagome tried to start up a conversation. "So what are you doing here Mr. Tashio?"

Inuyasha looked up from his noodles and then answered, "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know. I've never been here before but somehow, I did."

"What do you mean you don't know," shouted Kouga. "We just thought you came to kill yourself." He smirked. "That would have been much better."

Inuyasha growled at him. "Where'd you get the thought that **I**, Inuyasha Tashio, would die in a lake? You're kidding me."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "It's technically a river."

"So then what were you doing in the lake?" questioned Kagome ignoring Kouga's words. "It really isn't a safe thing to be in there."

Inuyasha slurped his noodles. "I dropped something in there."

"Whatever's in there is now lost cause it'll be hard to find anything when it's in there," spat Kouga. "Tough luck I guess."

Inuyasha stood up at the news. "You I can never find it?" He tugged the chair out and left the room.

Kouga growled. "Talk about manners. And he comes from a rich family." A minute later, Inuyasha came back.

"Oh hey can I check in a room here?" he asked. "I'd like to stay here for a couple of days."

Kouga was about tell him, 'NO', but Kagome spoke first. "Sure." Kouga gave her a look that said, 'What the hell?' She gave him a glare and walked to Inuyasha and led him into the receptionist desk. "So tell me, why do you want to stay here?"

Inuyasha looked at her and answered, "Uh, well I needed a break and it's been a while so why not?" He just left out the point that he was going to retrieve the necklace back no matter how long it takes, he has to find it.

Kagome smiled. "That's good." She gave him the clip board of registration. "Just sign here and I'll lead you to your room." Inuyasha nodded. 'Just gotta make a phone call to the company though.

.v.

Sango cleared up the table and grabbed all the dishes. She sighed, 'Great, leave me with the dishes,' she thought. Everyone had left the room after Kagome and Inuyasha went to check in a room. Kouga was angry and left the room in a huff and Miroku had to take a phone call outside, leaving her to herself. She hummed a song and suddenly sang that song.

_Deai kara dore kurai tatsu no ka wa kazoeta koto nai kedo  
mou zuibun issho ni sugoshite iru ki ga suru yo  
yoru ni makesou na hi wa denwa shite shimau itsu mo  
ima kara sugu soko e ikou ka" to sono kotoba dake de sukuwareru_

What she didn't know is that someone was slowly walking in, listening to her clear crisped voice._  
_

_Onaji kankyou de nita you na keiken tsunde kite iru kara kana  
fushigi na hodo kimi no koto o chikaku ni kanjirareru_

A hand was brought her shoulder and she let out a small 'yelp.' Turing around, she found out that it was Miroku. "Miroku? What are you doing here?" She was completely embarrassed. Did he hear her sing?

Miroku grabbed her soaked hands and said, "Why did you stop singing? A beautiful voice like yours is magnificent."

Sango blushed. "Miroku, wha-" She was cut off by warm lips that covered her own. She slowly closed her eyes and savored the kiss. What a day this has been.

.v.

Kouga gathered all of the fishing equipment and stored them in the shed. He was extremely mad. Why did Kayoko let him stay, it's going to be a tough week if 'he' stayed. That dog-faced mutt. It seems as if Kayoko was more fond of that Inuyasha. Kouga laid back on his back on the soft green grass. Kagome suddenly appeared and sat beside him. "Kouga, you should be nicer to him you know. It's been months since a person has checked in. You don't want to sell this place do you?"

Kouga sat up and turned to her. "Of course not. This summer hotel was left for me from my father. I'm not gonna let him down."

Kagome smiled and playfully punched him. "Atta boy. Now isn't that better? Now let's head in. It's getting dark."

Kouga nodded. "You go in first. I'm just gonna stay here for a couple of more minutes." He laid back down again and closed his eyes.

"K," Kagome stood up and went inside leaving Kouga to himself.

.v.

The sky began to darken and raindrops fell to the ground. The gloomy air stiffened Kagome as she stared out the window. She held on tight of the pink orb in her hand. 'What does this necklace mean? Where does it come from?' She tried to read the engraved lettering but it was too scratched off. All she could pick up was '**Kag**' Is this suppose to be her real name? Kagome sighed. 'Maybe I'll know, someday.'

.v.

Back at the hotel, Inuyasha too, was watching rain. 'Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm so careless of everything and even to lose the necklace.' He slipped the blankets over himself and dozed off. Maybe the next day, he could try finding the necklace again, just maybe...

* * *

A/N: There you have it, the fifth chapter. Please review and I will update very soon!

**Note: **A note to all of you, please check my profile once in a while for updates, cause I'll be updating my profile almost everyday for the chapters of my stories and lastly, for upcoming stories, I just hope that you all would take a look and tell what you want to read first and I'll surely post it up during spring break. Later!

... Eternalhappiness


End file.
